Convert the angle $\frac{\pi}{3}$ radians into degrees.
Explanation: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{\pi}{3} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $60^{\circ}$